Meetings
by Diaphanous
Summary: The first time they met, blood ran like a river. Ogre and wizard, both slayers of evil. One hopes to be human; the other hopes to be left alone. This was how they met that night so long ago. Ogre Slayer/Harry Potter crossover


**Meetings**

_Disclaimer: I don't own either and I've only seen the OVA. Must get hands on manga..._

000/000

There once was a mother... an ogre mother who, through stranger circumstances, gave birth to a human boy. Instead of a horn upon his head, he was born with a sword in his hand. Though he was of pure ogre blood, he was destined to kill his own kind. For he believed that one day, when ogres vanish from the human world, he would become human himself. He never was given a human name. Instead he goes by the name of his sword... Onikirimaru.

Ogre Slayer.

000/000

There once was another mother... an English witch who, through a quirk of fate, gave birth to a prophecy child. Upon his brow months after his first year of life, a scar shaped like a lightning bolt was carved by magic into his skin. Though he was just a child barely over a year-old, he too was destined to kill another of his own kind and then die. For it is believed by those who took the prophecy to heart that one could not live without the other. He was given a name though plain in origin. To others, he was the Boy-Who-Lived; as for himself, he goes by his birth name...

Harry Potter.

000/000

Now then, one has to wonder: how are these two related? The first had wandered Japan for over two thousand years on a hunt for his own kind while trying to save humans. The second was born just a little over twenty years ago, then died and came back to life under three years ago. What was the correlation?

Let's find out...

000/000

A young man stood in the pouring rain before a joint grave. His curly, messy hair was lying flat against his skull for once. Eyes the color of the Avada Kedavra curse stared down at the grave. He was simply dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans tucked into the shin-high black boots encasing his feet. His pale skin seemed gray in the muffled light that barely penetrated the rainclouds. A long-fingered hand, strong and capable, reached out to touch the stone before him.

"Hello again," Harry Potter rasped, "Mum, Dad..." The roar of the rain nearly drowned out his words. "It's been awhile, yeah. I turned twenty today. Shitty weather for a birthday; excuse my language. Anyway, I just wanted to visit. So yeah, the year two-thousand hasn't been too great so far. Well, for me at any rate. I've dumped Ginny... again. But this time for a valid reason. Finally caught her in my bed with Michael Corner. Christ, what a mess. She went on to say it was my fault too. Kicked her out, kicked Corner out, and sent her shit to the Burrow. The Weasley family is pretty much lost to me now. Ron's in a snit; Hermione is telling me to be more forgiving." The young wizard shook his head. "I'm tired of being steamrolled by these people. Put my foot down, I did." He cracked a sardonic smile. "Don't know where Neville and Luna are; off hunting in Siberia for some creature last I heard. Lavender is pregnant and unmarried. Parvati threw herself off of Big Ben. Seamus finally owns his own pub and Dean is a famous artist in the Mundane world though; so some good news to go with the bad. Right... what else?"

Harry didn't know why he was sharing so much gossip with his dead parents. He shrugged it off and continued. "Draco Malfoy was caught in a scandal of epic proportions too; he's been sleeping with his mother, impregnated her, and got caught by his own father. Holy shite, talk about taking a mother-complex too far. Hell, I didn't know she was still young enough to have kids. Gross. Anyway, Blaise Zabini is on his fourth wife and his mother is on her twenty-third husband; now there's a pair of black widows. Cho Chang was sent off to China for an arranged marriage, thank Merlin. She had been stalking me for forever. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott ran off to get married despite having their own arranged marriages. Marietta Edgecombe locked herself away in her parents' house. Sally-Anne Perks finally left the Wizarding World all together. I saw her latest ballet performance; she's really good. Oh! Theodore Nott is making money hand-over-fist doing whatever it is he's doing. Bully for him; I always tolerated the poor bugger. Well, rich bugger now. Zacharias Smith disappeared into the hands of the goblin-nation for fucking with the goblins. And yeah, that's pretty much all I know right now." The former savior smiled sadly.

"So anyway, hope you two are having a rollicking time in the afterlife with Remy and Siri. I don't think I'm going to be staying in Britain for very long though. With that mess involving Ginny combined with being constantly hounded by the fecking press, I am ready to leave all together. There's not a whole lot left here for me. So this is probably the last time I'll ever visit here. I'm sorry and I love you."

With a soft crack, Harry Potter disappeared from Godric's Hollow Cemetery.

000/000

A teenaged boy who wasn't really a teenaged boy was walking through the middle of Kyoto. He was dressed in an all-black winter school uniform. His carefully polished black shoes shone in the sunlight. He was taller than most and broad of shoulder. Beneath his fringe of black hair that covered his forehead, his sharp hazel eyes carefully scanned the people walking. His acute senses were on alert. Wrapped around his hand was a strap that led to the long, wrapped 'bokken' slung over his shoulder. He looked to be a part of a school kendo club. However that was no wooden sword that he was carrying. Nay, it was a truly traditional Japanese sword from a long, long time ago. He and the sword shared the same name.

Onikirimaru.

Currently, the Slayer was trailing after a pretty school girl. Three years ago she had been chased down and impregnated by an ogre. The ogre father he had slain too late to save the girl from being seeded. Onikirimaru let out a 'tsk' under his breath. He was getting sloppy in his old age. Though in good conscience, he couldn't just kill the girl. He was trying the help humanity, not off it. And so he waited for the birthing. It was going to happen soon too. Perhaps tonight. Perhaps tomorrow. It was fine; Maru was a patient sort; had to be since anyone else would have gone crazy after the first two hundred years of this bullshit of hunting down ogres. He took no joy in hunting his own kind but he longed to be human. He longed to have a human name. He hated ogres, thus he hated himself.

The school girl opened the gate to her home as Onikirimaru hid himself in the shadows of the alley across the street. He watched as the girl closed the gate behind her and entered the house. Huffing in annoyance, he slipped off further into the shadows and waited.

He was always waiting.

000/000

A summer night in Kyoto... it was nice in Harry's opinion. It was then that he heard the screams. Survival instinct told him to run the fuck away; heroic instinct told him to get his wand and save people. His Moody instinct said this: get them before they get you! Cursing under his breath, Harry discretely flicked the Elder Wand from his wrist holster into his hand. Sticking to the shadows was easy enough. Harry hurried along to where the screams were originating from. He skidded to a halt and gapped at the carnage.

Blood and guts were flying everywhere and in the middle of it all were two hulking monsters ripping people apart and eating them. He glanced over to see a third monster trying to swat away someone with a sword. It howled when one of its arms was cut off. "Buggering bugger fuck!" Harry hissed. How the hell did he get into these situations? He flattened himself against the wall of the alley when a person's arm flew past him. He swallowed the bile coming up his throat. His fingers tightened around the Elder Wand, gathering magic into its tip.

_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy the threat!_

"Eradico Plene!" Harry whispered harshly with a strong flick of the wand. The blue monster of the trio exploded and it rained blood and bits. The sword wielder finished off the one he was fighting. He looked shocked and he stared straight into the shadows where Harry was hidden. But before he could do anything, the last monster roared and charged at him. The swordsman defended himself. Harry then saw a young girl huddled against a wall watching the fight with wide black eyes and heavy amounts of blood covering her body and splashed across her face. Harry edged around the fight and fell to his knees by the girl. "Are you hurt?" he demanded in Japanese. The girl looked up at him and flung herself against his white t-shirt, staining it red. She began to weep. The wizard hissed wordlessly and wrapped his wand free arm around her shoulders. He dragged her up to stand. "Come on, we can't stay here." Harry pulled her into the shadows and propped her behind some trash cans. "Stay here."

"No!" the girl cried out. Her fingers clung to his shirt. "You'll die! Just like they did! Everyone died! They came out of me and ate them! They ate them!" She was hysterical.

Sighing, Harry placed the palm of his free hand over her eyes. "Sleep now," he commanded softly over the roars of the monster fighting the swordsman. "Sleep." Harry cast a wand-less sleep spell. The girl slumped, her hands falling away as she entered a dreamless sleep. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell that removed the majority of the blood covering the girl and himself. He then stood up and approached the small battlefield. He watched as the last monster was sliced apart.

"Who are you?" the swordsman demanded. Blood dripped down from his bare blade. "How did you do that? And where is the girl?"

"What a mess," Harry said. The swordsman blinked at the statement. "Just a mess, bloody hell." He stepped out of the shadows after re-holstering the Elder Wand. "The girl is fine; at least physically she is at any rate. I'll have to erase her memory of this. Probably would be best at any rate."

"You didn't answer my questions," the other 'man' growled. "Where. Is. The. Girl?" He lifted his sword to point the tip at the wizard. Blood morbidly was still dripping down from the blade.

"Sleeping. What's it to you?" Harry snapped back.

"I was trying to protect her. Now where?"

Narrowed green eyes regarded the sword wielder and Harry pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the alley behind him. "That way and unharmed by my hands," he answered coolly. He watched the tip of the sword waver for a moment and then it was lowered. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

The swordsman looked so startled. "Hari." He said the name quietly, his accent giving the name a slightly different sound. " I... don't have a name," he answered slowly. "How did you kill that oni?"

"Oni... Ah, the monster. Nothing beats a good explosion." Harry shrugged. "As for how, well, obviously you know about magic."

"Yes, I do," the nameless swordsman said. He narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. "You are a magic-wielder then?"

"Yeah." Sirens screamed in the distance and were approaching fast. "Hey, listen, we best clean this up, erase the girl's memory, and get the hell out of here. I have no intention of getting nabbed by the police. Then we'll chit-chat, hmm?"

"I... very well."

"Right, you get the girl and I'll just Vanish this... mess."

The swordsman nodded and started toward the alley where the school girl was hidden. "Onikirimaru," he called over his shoulder.

Harry was in the middle of waving away a large pile of guts. He looked up and over at the swordsman. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's what I'm called even though I don't have an actual name. It's the name of my sword." The human-shaped ogre entered the shadows.

"Huh," Harry muttered, "Onikirimaru... Ogre Slayer." He huffed out a laugh. "How appropriate."

And the world changed...

000/000

**END**... or is it?

Spells: _Eradico Plene_- destroy completely (it's rough b/c I used an online translator...)

AN: So, I finally bought my most favorite anime ever on DVD from eBay and thus it smacked away a lot of my writer's block. Yay! This is the first crossover of HP/Onikirimaru that I know of ever. Whoa... 0.0


End file.
